Chocolate
by minami016
Summary: Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate. Es lo único que puede ayudar a Sakura Haruno a superar la enorme tentación que se ofrece en bandeja de plata; una tentación llamada Sasuke Uchiha.


**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni el fic son mios...Naruto es de Kishi y el fic es de Cami Sky**

**Advertencia: Despues del fic aconsejo tener un poco de chocolate cerca! =)**

* * *

**Chocolate**

Chocolate.

Quiero chocolate.

Necesito chocolate.

Aunque sea uno pequeñito… pero por favor necesito comer chocolate.

Y lo necesito urgentemente.

Chocolate…

El chocolate es lo único que puede ayudarme ahora.

¿Y saben porqué?

Porque el chocolate es un excelente sustituto para el sexo.

Por eso necesito comer chocolate.

¡Malditas "amigas"! ¿Es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que hacerme sufrir así?

Chocolate…

Estúpida yo por hacerles caso. ¿Es que nunca aprendo la lección?

Esta mañana no tuvieron mejor idea de ponerse a jugar a ponerse retos unas a otras.

Lo que provoca una mañana de domingo aburrida…

Pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que decidieron que yo, por ser alumna de la hokague y tener menos restricciones que los demás, debía llevar a cabo un reto más complicado que los de ellas. Un reto que yo recuerde para siempre.

Por eso estoy aquí, desesperada por una barra de chocolate.

¿Y donde estoy?

Pues estoy en los camerinos de hombres de los baños termales. Con todos los miembros masculinos de los "9 Novatos" metidos en las duchas y yo con un jutsu de invisibilidad (cortesía de Ino), viéndolos bañarse.

¿A que es para volverse loca?

Si debo ser sincera, todos ellos están bastante bien. Algunos mejor que otros pero todos están muy que pero muy bien. Sobretodo el capitán del equipo AMBU 7. Él esta muchísimo más que bien. Está espectacular.

¿Ya les dije que el capitán es Sasuke Uchiha?

Necesito chocolate.

Pero voy a necesitar más chocolate cuando empiecen a salir; sobretodo cuando salga Sasuke.

Chocolate… por piedad una barra de chocolate…

Oh, oh. Problemas.

Sasuke Uchiha está saliendo de la ducha solamente con una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura. Con el pelo mojado. Y con pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo por todo su cuerpo.

¡Chocolate! ¡Necesito chocolate! ¡E inmediatamente! ¡Chocolate!

Bien. Lo único que tengo que hacer es cerrar los ojos hasta que este completamente vestido y podré soportar esto.

¿A quién trato de engañar? Sé que no voy a cerrar los ojos. ¿Y perderme un espectáculo que ya quisieran ver muchas chicas de toda Konoha? Ni loca, ni borracha, ni tarada. Yo esto no me lo pierdo.

Chocolate…

A quien me de una barra de chocolate le doy… le doy… no sé que le doy, pero le doy algo como muestra de gratitud.

Chocolate.

Quiero chocolate.

Necesito chocolate.

Y lo necesito urgentemente.

Todos los chicos ya se están yendo, completamente secos y sus uniformes puestos. ¿Y por qué, Kami-sama, Uchiha sigue solo con su toalla sin vestirse ni nada? ¿Por qué está sonriendo como si supiera que estoy aquí? Esto me huele a chamusquina…

¡Alerta roja! ¡Alerta roja! ¡Sasuke Uchiha se dirige directamente a donde estoy yo y me está mirando! ¡Alerta roja! ¡Alerta roja!

-Ya te puedes quitar el jutsu Sakura, sé que estás aquí desde hace bastante.

Joder. Me descubrió. Que no cunda el pánico. Que no cunda el pánico.

¿Sería este un buen momento para echar a correr?

Lentamente, sin ganas de fastidiarla más, pare el jutsu y me hice perfectamente visible. De la cabeza hasta los pies. Incluyendo el tono rosado de mis mejillas que seguro combinaba con mi pelo. Totalmente visible.

-¿Qué hacías aquí molestia?

-Yo… esto… las chicas… un reto… yo no quería…-por primera vez después de que volvió estaba sin palabras. ¡Y todo por culpa de él! ¿Es que me tiene que hacer preguntas estando tan cerca y casi desnudo? Eso no ayuda mucho que digamos.

-¿Y qué estabas viendo Sakura?-preguntó el pelinegro maliciosamente.

Me mordí el labio inferior, sin muchas de responder a eso. ¿Qué estaba viendo? Pues lo había estado viendo a él. Viendo como se bañaba y como caía el agua por todo su cuerpo. Pero jamás diría eso en voz alta.

Y mucho menos cuando él está tan peligrosamente cerca que puedo sentir el olor de su champú. Y el calor que desprende su cuerpo.

Chocolate. Chocolate. Chocolate. ¿Ya dije que necesito chocolate?

Creo que debo haber puesto una cara rara, porque Sasuke acaba de cambiar su sonrisa maliciosa por una cara preocupada.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

De dolerme no me duele nada. Solo necesito salir de aquí y comer una barra gigantesca de chocolate… o comérmelo a él.

Supongo que eso no se lo puedo decir.

-Chocolate -fue todo lo que dije -Necesito chocolate.

No tengo ni idea de que fue lo que entendió o lo que escuchó. Lo único que sé es que, después de escuchar la palabra "chocolate" se me tiró encima y empezó a besarme.

¿Les dije que necesitaba chocolate?

Pues ya no necesito nada. Con Sasuke me basto y sobro.

El chocolate es un buen sustituto de sexo; pero es absolutamente innecesario cuando tienes a Sasuke Uchiha besándote, con tu espalda apoyada contra los armarios del camerino de hombres, e inyectándote fuego líquido en las venas.

Adiós chocolate, bienvenido Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero como sé que ustedes no tienen tanta suerte como yo, les va a tocar comerse una buena cantidad de chocolate.

Porque a Sasuke Uchiha yo ya no lo suelto jamás.

Creo que ya dije esto, pero repetirlo no va a hacer daño.

El chocolate es un buen sustituto de sexo; pero es absolutamente innecesario cuando tienes a Sasuke Uchiha besándote.

FIN

* * *

**Nota Autora: **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?

No se olviden de dejar reviews

Hasta otra

Cami Sky

**HOLA!!! SOY YO DE NUEVO...Y CON OTRO SASU SAKU!!!! jejeje es que me parecio taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan gracioso!!!! Quien quiere un chocolate? espero que les haya gustado... **

**Este fic, como pueden ver NO ES MIO! es de la genial Cami Sky! (gracias de nuevo!!!) y su versión original es de Harry Potter un James-Lily (me encantan) si quieren ver el fic original lo pueden encontrar aqui: **http: //www .fanfiction .net /s /5006429 /1 /Chocolate

**reviews porfavor!!!!**


End file.
